


Surcando las estrellas

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shapeshifting, merman levi, pirate erwin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Erwin, un temido pirata, acepta un trabajo que parecía muy simple: capturar a una sirena. Lo que nadie le dijo fue que la "sirena" era un realidad un poderoso tritón.Claro que, si fuera tan fácil, no sería divertido.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Surcando las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito que participa en el concurso de Fanfics 2020, de Eruri Fans Español en Facebook
> 
> Le dije a Izu que no iba a entrar al concurso porque no sabía qué escribir, luego le dije que me iba a inspirar en alguna canción de Chayanne. Y funcionó XD
> 
> Inspirado en la canción "Tu pirata soy yo".

Cuando Erwin aceptó ese trabajo, estaba seguro de que sería muy simple; dinero fácil que, si administraba bien, le serviría para hacer algunas mejoras a su barco y todavía quedaría bastante para tomarse unos días libres. Capturar una sirena para uno de esos mercaderes del puerto era algo que él, siendo un temido pirata, sin duda podría conseguir en una semana, tan sencillo que incluso se atrevió a partir sin su tripulación para no tener que dividir las ganancias con ellos. Claro que, si fuera tan fácil, no sería divertido. Por eso, cuando le explicaron que no debía capturar cualquier sirena sino una en particular, todavía pudo reír mientras cerraba el trato, con su espada en una mano y una botella en la otra.

La sirena que buscaba, según le habían dicho, era muy interesante. Su cabello negro como la noche caía hasta su cintura, adornado con perlas tan blancas como la luna; sus ojos, grises y fríos como espadas; una cola azul celeste cuyas escamas brillaban como zafiros; piel nívea; y un rostro que solo sabía mostrar molestia. En pocas palabras, una belleza destructora, que se divertía hundiendo aquellos navíos que se acercaban a sus dominios. Erwin estaba más que encantado de atrapar tan seductora presa.

Luego de navegar hacia el oeste durante dos días completos, Erwin por fin llegó al lugar donde, decían, encontraría a su objetivo, sin embargo, en aquella formación rocosa que emergía imponente del océano no había nadie. A medida que su barco se aproximaba, las tranquilas aguas se agitaron con violencia. Aunque minutos antes había estado navegando con suavidad, en ese momento era como si el agua estuviera tratando de engullir su embarcación. Mientras se aferraba al timón con fuerza buscando controlar el barco, tan cerca de las rocas que, de no ser un experto navegante, ya hubiera encallado, Erwin pudo divisar a su presa.

—¡Ladrón! ¡Tú y tu maldito barco serán tragados por el océano! —dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes al mismo tiempo, pero lejos de estar asustado, Erwin sonrió, porque todo iba según lo planeado.

Viendo que el barco estaba lejos de hundirse, la sirena se aproximó buscando terminar rápido con esa absurda resistencia, fue en ese momento que Erwin aprovechó su distracción para, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, lanzarle una pesada red que terminó por enredarse en sus brazos y aletas. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Erwin subió a su presa a cubierta y sostuvo su rostro con fuerza para poder observarlo de cerca. 

Antes le había parecido que había algo extraño con esa sirena, ahora finalmente sabía qué era. El ser que se encontraba en su barco no era una sirena sino un tritón y, aunque creyó haberse equivocado, su apariencia coincidía a la perfección con la descripción que le habían dado. 

—¿Cómo es que un niño bonito ha estado dando tantos problemas? —preguntó con burla, aunque en realidad estaba genuinamente intrigado por cómo había llegado a enemistarse con uno de los hombres más poderosos que conocía.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó el tritón con furia— ¡No permitiré que saquees esta tumba!

Erwin, teniendo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, se apresuró a cortar la red que lo mantenía cautivo, no sin antes asegurarse de sostenerlo entre su cuerpo y el suelo para evitar que escapara.

—¿Qué es eso sobre saquear una tumba?

Viendo que de verdad no tenía idea, el tritón dejó de luchar por liberarse y lo miró en silencio por un momento. Erwin, quien no tenía ya ninguna intención de pelear con él, se quitó de encima como muestra de buena voluntad.

—La tumba de mi madre —dijo el tritón, desviando la mirada hasta las rocas donde había estado antes—. Esos malditos piratas han pasado los últimos meses tratando de robar sus huesos, de no ser porque pude hundir cada uno de sus barcos, hace mucho que no quedaría nada.

Erwin comprendió entonces que había sido engañado. Los barcos de ese hombre no habían sido hundidos por un capricho de este joven, sino porque habían intentado robar los restos de una sirena que, según las leyendas, al ser preparados por una bruja para su consumo, podían otorgar una longevidad envidiable. Él podía ser un sanguinario pirata, y haber saqueado incontables tesoros de tumbas olvidadas, pero jamás aprobaría una práctica tan despreciable como robar los restos de alguien más, fuera humano o no.

—Parece que vine aquí con una idea equivocada, me disculpo por eso —dijo Erwin con sinceridad.

—Si no estás aquí para robar, entonces no importa, puedes marcharte —dijo el tritón, todavía confundido por lo que acaba de suceder.

Erwin estaba a punto de ayudarle a bajar del barco, mientras ya planeaba cómo se vengaría del sujeto que se había atrevido a engañarlo, cuando cayó de espaldas a causa de una fuerte sacudida. En su distracción, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el barco se había dirigido directamente hacia las rocas, golpeandolas con la fuerza suficiente para que, aún si no había encallado ni se había hundido, no pudiera navegar por un tiempo.

Tras analizar el daño que había sufrido el costado de su embarcación, Erwin no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar resignado. Al parecer su venganza tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera reparar su barco, de otro modo, no lograría tocar puerto sano y salvo.

Las siguientes semanas, Erwin las pasó en altamar, trabajando sin parar día y noche para poder volver. En ese tiempo, Levi, como había dicho llamarse el tritón, había resultado ser de mucha ayuda. Aunque al principio había estado reacio a ayudarle y pasaba todo el día insultándolo e insistiendo en que se largara, con el paso de los días había decidido ayudarle, con el pretexto de que, entre más pronto terminara, más pronto podría irse. Así, Levi había adoptado por su cuenta la tarea de pescar para que ambos comieran, también le ayudaba a reparar daños que estaban bajo el agua y, ya que, a diferencia de él, podía sumergirse bastante profundo, había podido conseguir algunas sogas y tablas de viejas embarcaciones hundidas.

Por supuesto, no todo era trabajo. Aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, habían llegado a disfrutar la compañía del otro, sobre todo cuando pasaban largas noches charlando sobre el océano o las estrellas. Mientras Levi le hablaba sobre su vida bajo el mar, Erwin compartía con él sus experiencias como pirata. Para cuando el barco estuvo listo para volver a navegar, los dos ya se consideraban amigos cercanos. El día en que se despidieron, Erwin no había podido dejar de mirar hacia atrás hasta que, inevitablemente, perdió de vista las rocas y a Levi.

Más de dos meses después de haber zarpado de ese mismo puerto, Erwin regresó. No había tenido intención alguna de ver al hombre que lo había contratado todavía, pero en cuanto desembarcó, se encontró de frente con ese desagradable sujeto y sus empleados.

—¿Y bien, capitán Smith, en dónde está esa maldita sirena? Ya tengo un comprador dispuesto a pagar una fortuna para hacerla su mascota. Aunque también podría vender su cuerpo por partes — dijo el hombre, y Erwin sintió una creciente incomodidad a medida que lo escuchaba.

—No pude capturarlo —dijo simplemente, sin darle importancia al molesto mercader. Sin embargo, como si ya esperara aquella respuesta, el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue sin decir nada más.

Erwin no creía que fuera a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, pero supuso que buscaría a alguien más para terminar el trabajo. Nunca imaginó que ese tipo y los dos sujetos que siempre lo seguían como perros, tendrían el descaro de atacarlo en su propio barco durante la noche.

Al ser tomado por sorpresa y superado en número, Erwin no tuvo oportunidad alguna contra ellos. Luego de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se encargaron de atarlo a una soga por el cuello y lanzarlo al agua. Antes de abandonar el barco, se aseguraron de que este se adentrara en el mar para que nadie pudiera ayudarlo. Sin embargo, alguien lo había visto todo y no tardó en ir en su ayuda.

Cuando Erwin despertó, su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado e incómodo. Sobre él se alzaba un maravilloso cielo estrellado, el mismo que le había acompañado la primera vez que cruzó el océano en su propio barco. Por un momento, su confundida mente le hizo pensar que había naufragado, pero pronto recordó el ataque que había sufrido y se movió lentamente hasta sentarse sobre la cubierta de su barco. Sus ojos viajaron de forma automática hasta donde se encontraba el timón y, allí, pudo ver a un joven que medía las estrellas para fijar el curso hacia algún lugar desconocido para Erwin.

Erwin, de pronto, fue consciente de que, lejos de sentir dolor, lo que le impedía moverse con facilidad era la pesadez propia de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición. En cuanto su cuerpo recuperó la sensibilidad, pudo levantarse y caminar hacia el extraño que guiaba su navío con demasiada confianza. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su garganta se sintió repentinamente seca.

—Levi… —susurró, sin poder creer que fuera real lo que estaba viendo. Tanto su cola como sus aletas habían sido reemplazadas por un par de delgadas piernas, que quedaban expuestas debido a su escasa vestimenta.

—Que suerte tuviste de que estuviera cerca —dijo, y Erwin rió con ganas, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Gracias, te debo la vida.

—En realidad —dijo Levi mirándolo fijamente—, ya estamos a mano. Ya salvé tu vida, si me dejas ir, prometo que no sabrán que me ayudaste.

—Lo siento pero no estoy entendiendo nada —Erwin lo miró sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

—No tienes que fingir que no lo sabes, entiendo que aceptaras usarte como carnada para atraparme —dijo Levi con lo que parecía ser decepción. Sin embargo, Erwin seguía sin entender cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Levi, viendo que su confusión era sincera, explicó: — Han estado siguiéndonos en un barco mercantil. Pude perderlos por un momento, pero estoy seguro de que no tardarán en alcanzarnos. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con ellos.

Erwin negó de inmediato, mirando a su alrededor y hacia el cielo para orientarse. Tras descubrir en donde estaban, le aseguró que tenía una idea para perderlos. Luego de tomar el mando de su barco, Erwin los condujo a la que parecía ser una peligrosa trampa de rocas pero que resultó ser un excelente escondite. Tal como esperaba, el otro barco pasó de largo sin siquiera notarlos.

Así, al haberlos perdido, Erwin no pudo contener la emoción que se apoderó de él y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba empujando a Levi contra el timón para besar sus labios con pasión, que aumentó todavía más al sentir cómo Levi lo rodeaba con sus brazos, otorgándole el permiso que buscaba para tomarlo allí mismo.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué sucederá con la tumba de tu madre? —preguntó Erwin mientras descansaban en su camarote.

—Ya me encargué de eso —respondió Levi, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Erwin para mirarlo a la cara—, algunos tiburones disfrutan mucho cazando humanos.

Erwin no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante la idea, mientras acariciaba las suaves piernas del hombre entre sus brazos.

—Esto también es temporal —explicó Levi—, no puedo mantener esta forma por mucho tiempo, y sólo puedo hacerlo por las noches.

—Está bien —respondió Erwin, acariciando su cabello con ternura—, me gustas de ambas formas.

Con un beso, sellaron la promesa de una vida llena de aventuras.

* * *

Varios años después, la leyenda de un pirata y un tritón que recorrían los mares juntos se había convertido en una historia bastante popular. Según algunos marineros, que aseguraban haberse encontrado con ellos, el tritón nadaba junto al barco durante el día y, al caer la noche, tomaba forma humana y se encontraban en la cubierta, para amarse bajo las estrellas.


End file.
